【授权翻译】Anachronic
by LalaithAirfree
Summary: ht tp:/arch iveo fouro /works/965005/chapters/1892700 原作者：Justmeandmytech, wintermoons 主贾尼，微鹰寡，环太平洋AU。
1. Chapter 1 空白的纸

《Anachronic》

作者：Justmeandmytech & wintermoons  
原文地址： ar chive ofour own[].[]o[]r[]g/wo rks/965 005/cha pters/18927 00  
原文发表时间：2013年9月13日  
登场角色：Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man Movies), Bruce Banner, Thor (Marvel), Nick Fury, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Loki(Marvel)

CP: 电子伴侣，Jarvis (Iron Man Movies) / Tony Stark, 微Clint/Natasha  
分级：Teen And Up Audiences  
长度（英文）：23,375  
状态：已完结，共计8章

系列：《发条》系列第一部 (这篇故事是为了Brilcrist的环太平洋AU比赛写的)

译者注：作者没有标注，不过这篇中Jarvis大概是人类？

请勿无权转载。人物是Marvel的，故事是原作者的，翻译错误和语病是我的。

摘要：

唯一一次Jarvis感觉到冷淡和漠不关心之外的东西是在格纳库里，当两人站在某处上层平台上，越过栏杆看着下方巨大的红色猎人。Jarvis已经熟记了概述文件中的所有数据，但Tony最开始提到的一个词让他起了疑问。

"'钢铁猎人'？我以为它的名字叫做'怪兽破坏者'。"

"哈，怎么说，它是叫那个；至少官方记录是。'钢铁猎人'就像是昵称之类的，有时候我老爹会说'Stark家的男人都是铁打的'，管他到底是什么意思。"

第一章：那张白纸 (The Blank Sheet of Paper)

"没有什么比想要忘记它的祈望更能令你铭记一件事。"

—蒙田[1]

他的呼吸时断时续，像子弹在周围厚重的空气中留下的痕迹般在他的头骨里回荡。高温和火药的气味和血腥味以及这种地方挥之不去的人体的臭味混杂在一起。另一个人在他面前的地上翻扭着，血液从他腿上的伤口中涌出，染红了沙地。本该致命的一击走了火，打在了大腿上部而不是胸口。不，那也未必太轻易了—命运可没那么垂青他。这次离得太近了；近的过头了。至少之前他总处在稍远的地方，不必被迫看清这个人的脸，或是直面他脸上那隐藏在对自己被敌人命中的愤怒之下的，对死亡的恐惧。

世界似乎开始摇晃，但当那个受伤的人开始以一种听不懂的语言喊叫的时候，这里似乎只剩下他们两个。从那人的语气判断，他喊的是很常见的内容；这个人在试图刺激他完成任务。让他杀了他。

他不该在这里。他本该回到基地承担清洁任务，或是把他的武器拆上个一千遍。它不该在他手里，诡异的灼热、沉重。它不该指向那人的太阳穴。他的手指也不该沿着扳机移动到一个更合适的位置上。

他不该开枪，那人的脑子不该飞溅在地上，在碰到被太阳晒热的沙子时滋滋作响。尽管冲力和涌过他体内的肾上腺素应该，也的确，让他在几尺远的地方呕吐起来。而他也不该回头去看那尸体，让胃酸烧得他舌头发苦。

他本不该如此，却干出了这一切。

他感到世界向他压缩过来，那景象烙印在他眼皮背后。

"Rhodey！"

某种猛烈的冲击，驱散了这场景。声音猛地涌上来，如果他不抓住些什么，似乎就要被这浪潮吞没。包围他的不再是沙漠的昆虫，而是猎人低沉的嗡鸣声，那些愤怒的胡言乱语被AI那不断重复着他的失败的冷静声音所取代。他头盔内部的空间（它应该遮住他的脸吗？是了，那是驱动装备的头盔，不是军队的制服）太过逼仄，肺部挣扎着攫取他找不到的空气—

"好了，伙计，喘口气。你可真会折腾啊，不是吗？"Tony的声音，尖锐的刺透了混杂的声浪和驱动装备下他的一身冷汗。

"神经搭桥失准。神经搭桥失准。"

"钢铁猎人，回话。你们还好吗？Rhodes还在掉线—"

"哈，谢了Phil，我事先绝猜不到这个。"

如果不是从通感跌回现实的冲击把他的脑子搅得一团糟，Rhodey会对Tony那惯常的讽刺一笑置之的。但他已经缓过来了，并未挣扎在于换气过度、恐慌症发作，或是其他什么会让这个已经够让人丢脸的情况变得更加窘迫的事情的边缘。这是驾驶猎人范例101，一个只有他一半年纪的驾驶员才该犯的错误。他居然在日常通感测试里追兔子了。不是在战斗中，也不是在第一次尝试时—

"嘿，踢开那无聊的自我蔑视，跟我聊聊。你怎么样？"

从技术层面上来说，Tony应该已经知道问题的答案了。但口头确认总没什么错。

"哎，哎，我没事。"这句话几乎是喃喃自语，但答案已经够了；从眼角的余光里，他看见Tony体贴的停了一会儿，点点头再次呼叫中央控制台。

"好了，本地指挥中心，我们干嘛不收工呢？"

随着怪兽破坏者的熄火，环绕着他们的高频白噪音有规律的褪减，归于安宁。Rhodey觉得他的胃和这声音一起下沉，在他脚踝附近的什么地方晃荡着。

"通感终止。您们是否想再次尝试？"

他打心底里恨那个AI。

—

六个月后—俄勒冈州 阿斯托里亚 碎片圆顶基地

和在他耳机中叫嚣的Bon Scott的声音相比，巨大的格纳库内工作活动的嗡嗡声就像是无聊的背景噪音。Tony最终还是听见了某辆多用途运载车尖锐的喇叭声，卡着时间从它前面让开了；这点冲突可不会让他慢下来。但也许这事并没那么可怕—他不是特别想错过这次会议。当然，他接到电话时Fury指挥官听上去很愉悦，可这并不代表Tony也这么觉得。他们分配给他另一位驾驶员，然后？操蛋的交易，那家伙听上去像是要让Tony无聊到死。甚至他几天前收到的概述文件里的照片都像是在尖叫着"我招人厌，请恨我"。

"I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will/ 'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill/ And I can't get enough, and I can't get my thrill-"[2]

当他一拳砸上格纳库另一侧的门的开关，走进基地中一片相对安静的区域时，吉他独奏响了起来。Tony甚至没花时间瞥一眼钢铁猎人，那巨大的红色机械伫立在惯常的地方，身姿挺拔地俯视着周围忙碌的人潮。话说回来，它还是不得不准备好面对它的第二位新驾驶员；它已经被擦得锃亮，上足了油，经过细致的整备，足以打动最铁石心肠的家伙。还有全新的涂装和至少三英里长的待办标准协议清单。看上去今天连钢铁猎人都不得闲。这可怜的家伙不得不摆出最好的一面迎接那个失忆的怪胎[3]。

Tony满心疑虑的向指挥官Fury办公室的门俯下身去—他依然可以转身离开。沿着和他来时一模一样的路线，回本地指挥中心去跟Phil和Rhodey喝上一杯，或者下到研发中心去看看那对怪人在忙什么。Tony可以一了百了的避开这次会议；Fury接下来要塞给他的可未必…不，所得还是值过损失的。Tony怀着一种做出极大牺牲的心情在沉重的金属门上砸了一拳，从脖子上扯下耳机来，正好来得及听见Fury发出进入的许可。

他打开门走进房间，视线立刻落在这个相对狭小的空间里的新面孔上。哈，彻头彻尾的守财奴。那家伙甚至穿着一件西服马甲。相比之下，穿着日常T恤衫和牛仔裤的Tony几乎觉得自己是全裸的。

"很高兴看到你终究还是来了，游侠。"Nick的责备声响起；按那个独眼男人的想法，Tony两小时之前就该穿着全套制服出现在这里。无论如何，Tony最后能出现就算他走运了。

"抱歉，迷路了。什么事？"Tony耸起的肩膀让Fury皱起了眉毛，然后他转向房间中央一侧的那个人，彻底无视了Tony。

"Edwin Jarvis，这是Anthony Stark。如果我们的这个小智能生物[4]一切顺利，你们两个将会一起驾驶怪兽毁灭者。"该死的愉悦，在Tony听起来，Fury的腔调简直该死的愉悦。

"很高兴认识您，先生。"高个、金发、蓝眼的英国人（英国人？Tony几乎要笑出来了；要是这家伙给他端茶的话，他简直不能更像个管家了）从左侧转向Tony，礼貌的伸出手来。还有"先生"？真的？这天杀的是搞什么？他们两个都是游侠，就Tony所知他们地位相等—即使这个叫Jarvis的人形年龄几乎只有他的一半。上帝啊，这家伙天生就这么严肃吗？那帮负责精神分析的家伙搞什么才会相信他俩能在通感中协调？

"哈，我也是。"如果有机会的话，Tony会无视对方的手，但他不想让自己看上去像个彻底的蠢货。Tony把手从牛仔裤兜里抽出来，和对方握了握，"还有，叫我Tony，别叫Anthony。"

"这不是很美妙么？很高兴看到你俩相处融洽。"Fury声音里的讽刺就像是直指Tony的长矛。"Jarvis，你一定想休息了；从旧金山基地来这儿的旅途可不轻松。怪兽毁灭者的整备还差一点，所以你可以有段自由时间。"

"是的，谢谢您，指挥官。我很希望能有时间熟悉一下这里的设施。"然后他转向Tony，"我希望我们也能有机会进一步认识，先生。我还是希望对我的新搭档驾驶员多些了解。"

"好，当然…"Tony目送那个金发的孩子离开房间，扭头看到Fury的表情时心里的快乐就少了一半。看得出他得留下来，听Fury告诉他他有多混蛋。

"这该死的算什么，游侠？"耶，时间正好。"你根本打算在这件事上给我省事，是吧？"

"当然不，长官。"他故作热情的废起话来，"不然您不是很无聊，长官。"

"你可以学学他的做法；首先，他懂得尊敬。"Nick在桌子后来回踱着步子，听起来显然很不快。当他看见Tony不害臊地翻了个大白眼时他转过身来瞪着他。"我没工夫管你的态度，游侠。在我们试过的所有人里他最能和你协调。所以你最好停止抱怨，跟他好好相处。"

"请原谅，可您喝高了吗？因为，我无意冒犯万人迷先生[5]，我们之间的差异不可能更大了。在我看来您就像是随便从屁股里拉出个驾驶员来因为您需要我去作战，可是—"

Nick猛地从桌后向前一步，足够吓得Stark家的继承人闭上他的嘴。他的脸色从无所谓的烦扰变成了冷酷的铁青色；显然现在该是Tony闭嘴的时候了。但是，在高个男人走到他身边、用独眼瞪着他，语气中也不留丝毫拒绝的余地的时候，他仍坚守着自己的阵地。

"让我跟你说明白，Stark。Edwin Jarvis和你的协调度是通过演算法从一群合格的驾驶员中挑出来的，很大一群。他在模拟中的得分几乎和你一样。他可以和你并肩作战，或者取代你。你自己选。"他的语气摆明了这是最后通牒，Tony别无选择，只能在二者中抉择。

严格来说这并非选择题—Tony和指挥官都非常明白这一点。这意味着在这场对抗世界末日的战斗中占有一席之地，或是被丢到街上，和下一个遭到怪兽袭击的地方的平民一样脆弱无依。如果Tony够诚实的话，这念头有些吓到他了。

这恐惧让Tony咽下了他那可观的骄傲，简单地点了点头。当Fury从他身边走回桌后时，他忍住没让自己发出松了口气的叹息。

"很好。怪兽破坏者的整备工作明天就能完工。在此之前，你何不找到你的新搭档，带他熟悉一下基地？"这同样不容拒绝；一道伪装成建议的命令，Tony听得很明白。

"听上去棒极了。我确定他和我会和彼此建立起牢固的友谊，到这周末我们就能手拉着手了。"Tony回以的微笑几乎就快塌下来了。

"很好，我对此很期待。"指挥官语气里的尖刺实在值得考虑一番，"解散，Stark先生。"

游侠离开这里的急切劲儿简直和他当初不想进来的念头一样强烈。

仅仅半个小时之后，正在安置行李、收拾东西的Jarvis就听到了有人敲门的声音。来人敲的很轻，好像根本没想让人听见似的。但年轻人在他那着实空空荡荡的宿舍房间里还是听得很清楚。Jarvis放下手里叠了一半的长裤，打开门，正好看见Tony转身离开的背影。但打开的门和Jarvis的声音把他截了下来。

"您有什么事，先生？"他站在门槛上，一手扶着沉重的金属门框问道。

"哦，厄，没…嘿，不让我带你游览一下？你知道，带你在碎片圆顶里四处看看？"这话措辞僵硬，带着一种强装出来的和蔼的语气，但看上去至少Anthony Stark的确试着伸出了一枝友谊的橄榄枝。

"好的，我想我会喜欢的。"Jarvis答道，迈过房间的门槛来到走廊里，转身关上门，"我们出发？"

但当他们走过单调的走廊、食堂、主格纳库和许许多多其他Jarvis认不出来的房间时，有件事已经非常明显了：Stark先生是被命令来干这个的。他通过对房间简短而生疏的描述，把Jarvis介绍给他人时毫无热情的言语，以及他那看上去无时无刻不在赶进度的态度把这一点表达的明明白白。他未来的搭档驾驶员巴不得快点结束这事。其他人遇到这事也许会觉得受了冒犯，但Jarvis只是感到很疑惑；他所做的只不过诚恳、甚至是友好的对待Stark先生。为什么遭到这种冷遇？

唯一一次Jarvis感觉到冷淡和漠不关心之外的东西是在格纳库里，当两人站在某处上层平台上，越过栏杆看着下方巨大的红色猎人。Jarvis已经熟记了概述文件中的所有数据，但Tony最开始提到的一个词让他起了疑问。

"'钢铁猎人'？我以为它的名字叫做'怪兽破坏者'。"

"哈，怎么说，它是叫那个；至少官方记录是。'钢铁猎人'就像是昵称之类的，有时候我老爹会说'Stark家的男人都是铁打的'，管他到底是什么意思。让我好奇他怎么那么支持那愚蠢的隔离墙项目。"

这就是全部了。两人快速离开格纳库继续游览前，这是Jarvis从Tony那里得到的唯一一个不那么干巴巴的回答。

他们穿过数不清的走廊，进到电梯里。这玩意儿看上去既无聊又廉价，它下降的方式让Jarvis以为他们肯定会一路直坠到基地底部去。他不记得曾有哪次搭电梯时感到这样尴尬。不过他也没有很多搭电梯的记忆，所以可比对象其实不多。无论如何，电梯在他们到达目的地的时候慢了下来，门打开了。

气氛立刻改变了。原本透着冷漠和军队气息的墙壁和混凝土地板现在被书架、白板和诸多电脑显示屏填满了。地上拼着看起来随便捡来的地毯；大多数都很旧，带着波斯风格—从垃圾堆里抢救出来的。房间一侧从地面到天花板堆满了各种各样的罐子和桶，里面装着显然来自怪兽的碎片标本。少数几个和驾驶员差不多高的罐子里飘着保存的脏器，贴着长长的标签。房间的其余部分被书本、电脑、工作台、一个有些歪斜的拳击沙袋和一堆叠的很高的怪兽内脏整齐地分割开来。Jarvis盯着这个飘着舒缓的古典乐的房间，这里和基地其他地方那整洁有序的气氛形成了强烈反差。

他们进来时，一个看上去和Jarvis年龄相仿的年轻人正几乎跪在那堆内脏里。他把长长的金发扎成发髻，穿着皮围裙来防止残留淤血的腐蚀。但这并不妨碍他赤着手从那堆东西里扯出一根肠子来，两位驾驶员进来的时候他正熟练地完成这事。当他注意到两人的到来时，他收回重心，抹抹自己的眉毛，把一滩Jarvis决定还是不去问是什么的软泥抹在了额头上。

"哇哦，这难道不是Stark本人？"那人很和善的说，"何等荣幸把您送到我们这些平民面前来了？"

Tony在他背后发出一声类似动物不满时的声响，无视了这句评论。这时那人站起身来，展示出他令人惊叹的身高，小心翼翼地穿过包围在他附近的怪兽残骸走了过来。他一路上没触发什么意外，而且谢天谢地，他在走近之前从附近的工作台上抓了一块干净的抹布，并且脱掉了围裙。他伸出一只基本没沾着怪兽体液的手，热情地握着Jarvis的手摇了摇表示欢迎。

"你很快会学会无视他的，Jarvis先生。我是Thor Odinson博士—"那人在Tony插嘴之前开口了，他低沉而醇厚男中音和他的体型很配。

"对，我们的两个勇敢的怪兽科学宅之一—那个小点儿的肯定在附近什么地方。"Tony抬起手不屑的冲房间的方向挥了挥，注意到两人的握手，"嘿，看看这个！看起来你俩会成为可靠的朋友！我最好在变成尴尬的第三者之前快点跑。我真为你俩高兴，祝贺你们！"

Tony就这么出门离开了，把既困惑又有点生气的Jarvis甩在身后。Tony真的这么反对这事儿，甚至于把他丢给一个几乎陌生的人照顾？和他进行通感、共同抗击怪兽威胁的主意就真的那么让他厌恶？

"就像我之前说的，"Odinson博士短促的笑了笑，继续说："他需要适应。至于我的同事…"怪兽科学家转身在屋里搜索着，"Bruce，有人来问好了！"

"让我猜猜，Stark把他遗弃了？"一个小一点的声音从工作台、桌子和书本之间的某处冒出来，声音的主人和一把带轮的写字椅一起出现在视野里。

"是的。很不幸，对我们的新朋友来说看起来就是这样。"个子高些的金发怪兽科学家点点头回答，指着他的同事，"Jarvis先生，这是Bruce Banner博士。Bruce，如果一切顺利，这就是怪兽破坏者的第二位驾驶员，Edwin Jarvis。"

Jarvis正是在这一刻意识到无需自己介绍，很多人就已经知道了他的名字；显然关于他的消息比他本人到的更早。每个人第一眼看到他时似乎都是一副评估的表情，好像在对比着他们心里的意象和眼前活生生的人。目前看来他还没有让谁特别失望—当然，除了Stark先生。他真得解决这问题。

"真的，别太为这个担心了，"一头卷发，戴着眼镜的科学家向他保证；显然Jarvis的表情泄露了他内心的想法。"他对所有人都这样，对我们也是。就算到今天为止我们已经认识他好多年了。"

"涉及通感的时候，这听起来实在让人不安。"Jarvis承认道。从他几小时前见到Anthony的那一刻起，那连结就在祈求着得到建立。

"你担心这个也没用，我的朋友。"Thor说着，自认为和善的在Jarvis背上拍了拍，害的对方险些失去平衡，"人们没什么办法改变Tony Stark这样的家伙，因此也没多少人能够真的在通感中达成协调。"

"恩，这我想到了。他看上去非常…"Jarvis的回答尾音减弱。

"让人火大？"Banner博士脸上带着一抹笑容问道。

"厚颜无耻？"轮到Thor报出自己的建议了。

"自我中心！"又是Banner博士，他挥着手指，像是找到了最恰当的形容词。

"我原本只想说'有挑战性'，但我想你们俩比我更了解他。"Jarvis轻轻笑了一声说道，转向把一条胳膊搭到自己肩上的Thor。

"让我这么跟你说吧；环太平洋联合防卫军（PPDC）里有这么个说法；'Tony Stark唯一能实现通感的只有他自己，或者一张白纸。'"他的措辞成功地让Jarvis多少明白了自己在这里的定位。

"所以我是你们的'白纸'。"他带着些许信心说道，而这也在Thor点头时得到了确认。

"是的，就是这样！"科学家说着，再次仔细的擦干自己的手，转向Bruce，"所以这张白纸和我要去喝咖啡了，你想一起来吗？"

"不，我最好不去—得有人确保你不在时这些东西不会蠕动走。"Bruce指了指一个飘在黄色液体里的标本，那东西正证明似的抽搐着。

金发的科学家几乎像兄弟似的冲那块怪兽脾脏投去一瞥，然后抓着Jarvis的袖子带他回到电梯里。目前，没有人能够随便因为私人原因离开碎片圆顶基地，主要是因为他们随时都得为下一场战斗做好准备。因此，基地里的人们把某层闲置楼层改造成了游憩用地。这里自然有食堂，但某一天，当一个特别想家的工程师发现一罐额外的红色喷漆后，一个篮球场冒了出来。接下来的几周里出现了几张国际象棋桌，还有人在这里放了几乎一打咖啡机。新来的驾驶员被这些人努力想要在乱世之中创造某些正常的东西的劲头打动了。看着一群年轻人打篮球的时候，末日逼近的感觉也稍稍减轻了。

Odinson博士一路上都在亲切的闲聊着，指出基地里那些Tony不知道，或是觉得不值一提的小细节。 这无疑是个友善的姿态，但Jarvis的思绪还留在"白纸"那个评价上。这不是能用到的最怪异的措辞，但却精确的无可挑剔。如果Thor有注意到新人正变得越来越沉默，他也没说什么。不过，一旦他们拿着咖啡，在距离任何好奇的路人都有段距离的地方坐下来，这就是另一回事了。

"所以，到现在为止你觉得这里怎么样？"Thor急切的向前靠着桌子问道，"这儿不是最舒适的地方，但你得习惯它。"

Jarvis露出由衷的笑容，"我觉得这儿很刺激，每个人看起来都很乐于欢迎。和摆弄文件时的生活很不同。"

科学家的轻笑声飘过桌子，"哈，对，实习生的悲哀之处。是什么让你决定成为一名驾驶员？"

Jarvis停了下来，他抓着纸杯的手稍微紧了紧，"事实上我从一开始就想。我一开始被招募作为项目的候补生，直到最近才通过。"

"来，说点儿我不知道的。"Thor戏弄着他，"是什么让你决定来驾驶猎人，而不是战斗机或坦克？"

"等等；你怎么会知道那些？"Jarvis反应过来，他的好奇心占了上风。Thor和Bruce看他的方式，人们对待他的方式，就像是他们在把他和某个模型进行比对，并且似乎很满意。就像是他达到了某种预期，这感觉开始让他觉得不安。

"我读了你的档案。我喜欢密切注意驾驶员和他们的'麻烦'，就像这个基地里其他每一个后勤人员[6]那样。"Thor若无其事的承认道。

"我的档案？"他的档案自然像个烫手山芋一样被到处传递。人们谈论过，就是这样。早在他踏入这里之前，每个人就都对他的事一清二楚了，这本不该让他惊讶的。好吧，他们知道所有被记录归档的事情。但是，每个人都知道你的病历和个人历史中所有私人的细节，这仍令人生畏。这位新驾驶员陷入了沉默，沉浸在他的思绪中。Thor在旁边尴尬的抿了几口咖啡。

"所以，"对面的人最后含混的开口了，试图打破两人间的气氛，"逆行性遗忘，对吗？"

"那之类的。"Jarvis刻意没有说清—他那广泛的记忆丧失，他最新被命名的"白纸"状态，都不是他乐于和什么人讨论的事情，更不用说是和一个他几乎刚刚认识的人。

就是在这个时候，他注意到Thor手臂的皮肤上那些紫色和黄色的斑点，当他再次伸手拿杯子时从衬衣袖口下露出的那一片淤青。

"这些呢？"他说着，冲他对桌人的胳膊偏偏头，把Thor的视线向那里引去，"我猜，是和怪兽打交道的副作用？"

"那之类的。"


	2. Chapter 2 关于便利贴和驾驶员们

第二章：关于便利贴和驾驶员们

"完成艰巨的任务时最难的是开始行动。"

—Shahzad Karachiwala[1]

"怎么样，怪兽破坏者？"本地指挥中心初级军官James Rhodes对着面前的麦克风问，一杯热咖啡正摆在他桌上。他的声音直接传到猎人的驾驶舱里。

"_不能更顺利了，__Rhodey__。你们之前给这孩子穿过驱动设备吗？_"Tony的声音从麦克风里传来，带着明显的怀疑语气。

"当然。套装很合他的身材，不是吗？"或者说套装应该很合身，除非那个新驾驶员的体重在这几天里奇迹般的改变了二十来磅。

"_Loki__说它应该更合身。你们该让他负责第一次的。_"关于那个挑剔的设备专家的传言满天飞，也许他们一开始就该把第一次留给Loki。

但Rhodey只不过翻了个白眼，转向坐在他旁边的Phil。首席官员耸了耸肩膀；在他们看来一切都很合适。就在现在，Tony的装备已经穿着完毕准备启动，而Jarvis则多少有些落后。

"副驾驶员，你的装备一切正常吗？"Rhodey再次转向麦克风，这次是对Jarvis说的。

"_是的，长官。我得到指示，要告诉您__Loki__先生把穿着装备变成了一种不必要的竞争，并且您不应该用他的速度作为衡量自己的标准。_"

Phil在他身边发出轻笑。这很好的打破了紧张的气氛。本地指挥中心的大多数人都相信今天会是成功的一天，但这对化解紧张没起多大作用。如果他们不这么相信的话，怎么说呢，他们就要少一组驾驶员了，而这对人类的未来可不是什么好兆头。人们似乎普遍认为如果Stark不能和一个失忆症患者达成通感，那他就和谁都不可能。这对怪兽破坏者的影响尚不明朗，但Stark肯定没机会再驾驶猎人了。另一方面，Jarvis也许能够和其他什么人达成通感，但到今天结束的时候，他依然会是个菜鸟驾驶员。在战斗中失去像Tony这样经验丰富的家伙，对人类来说将是很大的倒退。

Rhodey叹了口气，撅着嘴唇按下控制台上的一个按钮，使他的声音只能传到Tony的头盔里。然后他平静地对着麦克风说下去。

"听着，Tony—我不需要在你脑子里也知道你不喜欢这家伙。无论如何，我不介意你们会不会成为最好的朋友。但是…至少给这个机会，好吗？没了破坏者我们就只剩两组了，而且—"Tony插了进来，他的训诫永远没机会说完了。

"_得了，得了，我知道了。让我们好好搞定这个。_"这大概就是Stark式的"你说得对我会照做"了。明白这一点的Rhodey微笑着向后靠在椅背上，进入工作状态。说到底，一场首次通感在等着他们。

Rhodey身后的门被推开，Fury指挥官随后出现在Phil身边。首席官员决定与其向他问好，还不如干点正事。

"好了，伙计们，好好干。"Phil对着麦克风说完，按下适当的按钮把一切交给Rhodey，冲初级军官点点头。

"20秒后建立神经连结。"随着常规协议的启动，他看着数字出现在眼前的显示屏上，Tony的声音在内部通讯里响起，不过这次他是在跟Jarvis说话。

"_孩子，记得别去追兔子。通感就像风暴；让它冲过你，一切都会没事的。_"这无疑是来自资深驾驶员的忠告。至少这对两人来说是往正确的方向迈进了一步。

"_这里没什么我能去追的，先生。一切都属于您。_"而这正是环太平洋联合防卫军最初选择Jarvis的原因。

"10…9…8…"随着数字倒数，指挥室内的气氛变得越来越紧张，这件事的重量终于落到了他们之间。这种气氛也蔓延到站在格纳库里的那一小群驾驶员和工作人员之间；从他的座位上，Rhodey能看到Natash Romanov那标志性的红发。

这是近一年来俄勒冈洲碎片圆顶基地最重大的事情，所有人都明白这一点。

"3…2…1…发起神经接口连结。"

这行字大大的显示在他们面前的全息显示屏上，所有人的目光都转向怪兽破坏者，猎人在它的两位驾驶员的思维的操控下运转起来。它胸前的反应堆发出耀眼的蓝光，这尚未稳定的光芒闪烁着，猎人随即依次举起两只拳头。Rhodey露出微笑，而后起身向前去操作出现在他面前的怪兽破坏者的全息图像。

"左右半球已完全校准，通感水平稳定，长官。"Rhodey将屏幕上的信息告知指挥官，那个严峻的男人在听到这些时看上去甚至表露出些许愉悦。

但Phil盯着屏幕上缓缓停止的数字皱起了眉毛，"他们的校准度徘徊在略高于90的数值—并未真正达到我们的预期。"

"我会把原因算在Stark的回避上，我肯定他在这么干。"指挥官可能是对的；Rhodey确定Tony为了在他最新的搭档驾驶员面前藏起某些特定的记忆而在精神上有所冲突；如果他不小心的话，两个人都会渐渐滑出对方的顶端空间[2]。

他转回自己的麦克风前，再次对驾驶员们讲话："看起来不错，伙计们，再来几个简单的稳定性测试，我们就成功完成首次通感了。一切都好吗？"

"_是的，长官—冲突比我预想中的要少得多。_"Jarvis听起来有些惊讶；他可能预想会遭到Tony更多的抗拒。

"_嘿，你知道我可以很专业的。_"Tony听上去略有些生气；很显然Jarvis的预想是正确的，并且通过思想传了过去。

"_当然，先生—我从未说过您不能。_"Jarvis迅速地安抚了年长的一方，这让房间里的气氛变轻松了些；他们之间善意的戏谑是个更好的迹象。

首次通感就这样结束了；十分钟后，这场他们为之准备了数个星期、担忧竭虑的大事情顺利结束了，连个磕巴都没打。怪兽破坏者再一次熄火。当两位驾驶员走出驾驶舱，跳下把他们送至平台的开放式升降梯时，聚集在格纳库里的那一小群人都欢呼起来。晚些时候，人们会说Tony那时的表情混杂着自命不凡和些许失望，好像他一早就知道通感会顺利完成，但同时又希望它不会。Jarvis看上去则有些茫然，但仍努力对那些拍着他的背对极其成功的首次通感表示祝贺的人们报以微笑。

其他人会说Tony表现得像个彻头彻尾的混蛋。这些人包括俯冲轰炸猎手[3]的驾驶员组合，Steve Rogers和James "Bucky" Barnes—那个高个金发的男人比他矮些的表兄更贴近这名字。两人从那群深受感动的旁观者中间挤过来，Rogers显然没到受感动的程度，他的瞪视很明白的向Tony表明了这一点。Bucky看上去只是在迁就着他的搭档驾驶员和他那套那更严格的做法。

"你管这叫场表演，Stark？别一副沾沾自喜的样子了，你不过勉强把校准度维持在90以上。"Steve显然准备好来场冲突什么的，或者说他正要挑起一场冲突。

"喔，喔，等等，金发男孩儿，你怎么知道这是我的错？"年长的驾驶员为自己辩护道，同时试图无视两人之间可观的身高差，表现出一副吓人的样子来。

"因为你知道你在干什么；而且，虽然你的搭档驾驶员在今天之前从没通感过，但我听说他在模拟中的表现可比这半吊子的90好得多。所以这只可能是一个人造成的；你，还有你自从见到这家伙之后就一直在散播的愚蠢的怨恨。"虽然他的话显然冒犯了Tony的自负，但他的话里也有些道理。这次通感的结果只是勉强能让人接受，而这不可能是因为Jarvis的记忆影响了连结。

"你干嘛不让他自己说？别把你的话强加给他。"Tony鼓着气，环保双臂做出防守的姿势。只要他认为他是更好的一方，环太平洋联合防卫军的骄傲和喜悦就别想凌驾在他上面。

"喔，所以现在你打算护着他了？就在你打定主意连一天时间都不给他之后？"Steve反讥道。

"请原谅我的表亲，Steve在Stark附近的时候多少有些头脑发热。"Bucky Barnes出来救场了，他一只胳膊搭上Jarvis的肩膀，皮夹克发出吱吱的响声。争吵中的驾驶员们显然为他们的行为感到了羞耻，Steve比Tony更甚。他朝新驾驶员投来歉意的一瞥，从Tony身边退开了。另一边Stark仍是一副无动于衷的表情，但他的确冲他的搭档瞥了一眼，意识到他对他的看法非常重要。

但就像它的突然降临一样，这一刻很快就逝去了。Tony几乎是冲出了格纳库，嘴里咕哝着"脱掉这该死的驱动装备"什么的。Jarvis看着他离开，轻轻叹了口气，转向站在他前面的两人。

"也请原谅小Stark，你的第一次通感完成的相当不错。"Bucky在他背上拍了一下，祝贺道。Steve很快接了上来，免得他自己看上去像几分钟前一样，像个愤怒的暴君。

"没错，但别指望自我先生会承认这个。干得漂亮，孩子，特别是考虑到你跟那个小暴君一组。"随着人群渐渐散开，通感的兴奋消退，Clint挤过人群来到这一小群驾驶员身边，Natasha跟在他身后。

"谢谢；这也不是那么难。"Jarvis很快试着淡化他们的赞美；这真的不像他们说的那样令人印象深刻。

"无论如何，我很高兴终于见到了一个我耳闻已久的人。我叫Clint Barton，这是我的搭档Natasha Romanov。我们的猎人是尽头那架黑色的大家伙；游弋伊甸园[4]。"Clint指向格纳库尽头那架光滑的黑色猎人，"娇小的女孩儿，但要让我自己说的话，她的拳头可真够劲儿。"

"我也听说了很多关于您的事，先生。九次确认击杀是很让人钦佩的记录。"Jarvis礼貌地回答，露出今天起床后第一个真诚的笑容。

Clint看上去略微有些困惑，"你怎么会记得那个？我以为你是那种很健忘的类型？"

驾驶员的表情一定透露了他受到的打击，因为Clint立刻就开始后退，完全错过了泼辣的俄国人责骂的目光和Bucky恶棍似的笑容。

"哦靠，伙计，对不起。我只想开个玩笑！该死，我没想清楚。"他呻吟着，羞耻几乎盖住了他的脸。

"没事，真的。"Jarvis说着，嘴角提起一个更像是扮鬼脸的微笑，"尽管我看不出没有记忆这件事喜剧性的一面。"

"不是，真的，我只是—那笑话太糟糕了，我说话之前没好好动脑子。"Clint再次开始道歉，如果不是Natasha制止了他，他可能会说上至少一个钟头。

"他常这样。"她插进来，"不把事情想清楚。"

"不，我是认真的，这没什么。"Jarvis重复道，他的嘴角提得更高、也更真诚了些，"我完全不在意。我是开玩笑的，先生，我没有觉得被冒犯。"

这群人盯着Jarvis看了一会儿，说实话，感到有些意外。对他们来说，这个男人看起来缺乏幽默感，而那也是他们所预期的—考虑到他经受了一场悲剧，并因此遭受了如此严重的记忆缺失。这不是拥有良好幽默感的理想情况。但显然，人类的坚韧程度甚至超过其他人类对其的预期。过了一会儿，紧张的气氛被Natasha的轻笑打破了，其他人随即接过了这笑声。

—

就他几天的观察来说，Tony所知的万人迷Edwin Jarvis的一天是这样的：早上6:30起床，并且捶Tony的门坚持要他也起来（说真的，谁他妈的会想起那么早？）。然后他会走开去洗Tony见过的最无聊、最安静的淋浴，再溜回房间里—顺便再次捶门，然后开始穿衣服。这时候呢，Tony也起来了，而且完全没可能再回去睡觉，因为住在他对门的伙伴完全不懂得什么叫做睦邻礼节。

在7：30整的时候，他的搭档驾驶员（这描述让Tony厌恶的皱起了鼻子）会离开他的房间，走到食堂去吃Tony见过人吃的最无聊的餐点。他第一天真的跟着他去了，在临近的桌上和Clint和Natasha坐在一起，只为了观察他。在他的注视下，Jarvis慢条斯理地吃着，没有任何事物沾到隔壁座位去。这让人作呕。看在上帝的份上，他甚至可能把食物按照颜色、质地或者脂肪含量组织起来了。当然了，操蛋的当然了，他的搭档驾驶员唯一"放任"自己的只有一杯茶。茶。他的英国做派还能有多厉害？他甚至没像Tony会做的那样往里加一些白兰地；只有两满勺无聊的要命的糖和没放足的牛奶，除了让颜色变成棕色之外什么用都没有…

等他喝完那杯虚情假意的英国茶之后大概是8:15分，接下来的几个小时Jarvis就四处游荡。头上没戴着耳机，手里也没有书本或报纸。就只是四处游荡，一言不发，吸纳一切。他也不会停下来和Natasha下国际象棋，或者叫住Bucky，哦天啊—那么多的乐趣没准会弄死他的。Tony也在第一次发现他在漫步的时候跟踪了他那么一次。就当这是他的受虐狂属性大爆发，或者当那是超凡的好奇心吧；他妈的Tony也不明白为什么。不过，如果他曾经抱着希望，想看到这家伙做些在心里给基地绘制地图之外的事情，他是彻底失望透了。

11点左右他游荡回来，一般来说这个时候Tony才刚开始淋浴，然后像个正常的、受人尊敬的人那样去餐厅赶上早餐的尾巴。毕竟，比起在破晓时分从床上爬起来像个受诅咒的幽灵似的四处游荡，他有更重要的事情要做。而且，每一天，Jarvis都要在他们相遇时用愚蠢的口音怨恨的对他说'早安，先生'。就好像Tony除了含混的咕哝声还会回答他什么似的。

他吃完早餐离开的时候，碰见了去吃午餐的Jarvis。谁会卡着正午时分吃饭？无聊的人，显而易见。Tony也试过一次在午饭后跟踪他，但只跟到了电梯，然后他觉得始终保持4-6英尺的距离秘密地跟踪某个人实在是太难了。即便如此，他还是搞清了Jarvis要去的楼层；很明显他和楼下怪兽科学区的那对儿相当合得来。也罢，对他们来说是好事。他在下面花的时间越长，他通过"存在"这一美德来毁灭Tony的一天的时间就越少。

管他们在下面以何种方式渡过了几个小时之后，驾驶员们会在格纳库里碰头，穿上装备，进行当天的一轮测试。

他们只有在必要的时候才彼此交谈。纠正一下，Tony除了那些他小心翼翼避免掉的谈话之外一言不发。他在Loki在他身边忙碌时和他开玩笑，他比以往更关注Phil在做的事—基本来说，他竭尽全力干别的事以便忽略他的搭档驾驶员。但这不是重点，他们进入彼此头脑中的时间比Tony乐意的要早得多—他痛恨那种有另一个人在里面四处试探的感觉。这不是因为他在这问题上有所选择，而试图在Jarvis面前藏起记忆只会拉低他们的校准度。

但这不等于他就不会尝试。

午饭后的大半个Tony在碎片圆顶基地里忙碌，弄丢了那孩子的踪迹—倒不是因为他在特别专心做什么事。他和Dummy玩了一阵子，喂那小狗吃些零食，还和Buky打篮球；Tony没工夫担心Edwin Jarvis把他的时间用在什么地方。他在那天晚上才又正眼看见他，那时候Jarvis刚洗完另一次淋浴；谁他妈会一天洗两次淋浴？这孩子真的找不到一条合适他尺寸的运动裤吗？也许它跟他拒绝穿的汗衫，或者他拒绝用来擦干头发的毛巾在一起。到底是什么念头让那毛巾这么搭在他肩膀上？好吧他当然有一个能工作的牙刷，Jarvis把他那完美的牙齿保持在完美状态的劲头就像是肛门滞留人格似的。[5] 也许他们可以靠他的牙齿闪死怪兽，就那么赢得战斗。这样的事情之后Tony通常都气呼呼的上床去，在他的经典摇滚乐里寻求安慰。

但显然这样的乐趣对游侠-细节狂来说也太过头了，还不到半个钟头Tony就听见一声敲门声，迎接他的只有一张黄色的便利贴。他划掉原本的留言，在下面写上他的答复。

'能否恳请您调低音乐声？我正试图入睡。'

当猪从我屁眼儿里飞出来的时候。'

"请调低您的音乐声。睡眠不足会影响我们的校准概率。"

当本会喘气的日志效果也一样。'

'您极端的幼稚。我恨AC/DC乐队。'

我们不再在通感中相容了，抱歉。'

'就因为我无法分享您对音乐的品味？您的年龄是我的两倍，不是吗？关掉它。'

闭嘴，你这傲慢的家伙。我隔着音乐都听不见你了。让我把助听器打开。'

最后，一名清洁工不得不过来把那些拼接在一起的消极攻击的纸条丢掉。显然碎片圆顶基地里的某人觉得这开始有点荒谬了。

抛开那场纸上的争吵，星期五到来了，随之而来的还有比平时稍好些的测试结果。他们几乎达到了95%的校准度，但环太平洋联合防卫军那群穿制服的家伙还在期待更好的结果。Tony确定他们责备过他，所有人，除了Rhodey，但他完全不在意。那只是些陷在烂泥里，无须在意的东西；谁能因为他不信任那家伙而责备他呢？（好吧，如果他仔细想想的话，"信任"并非问题的所在。那可能是因为他的自我意识挡在了路上，但这是Tony Stark什么时候都不打算改变的东西。）

紧抓着他的沉默疗法武器，Tony在他们结束测试后什么都没对Jarvis说。事实上，他直到走到食堂在位子上坐下都一言不发。尽管他大多数时候都表现的像跟尖刺，Tony却不是那种会在面前摆着食物的时候还表现的太蠢，以致毁掉一餐的人。事实上，他习惯和其他驾驶员坐在一起吃晚餐；食物提供了足够的干扰，让他免于对别人发表需要对方容忍的冷言冷语。这天晚上也不例外，除了坐在Bucky对面的那个新面孔之外。Jarvis头几晚都是独自一人吃晚餐，但Steve坚持要他们主动用他们的方式欢迎新伙伴的加入。过去几个晚上Tony都和工程师们忙于对怪兽破坏者进行一些升级，没能加入他们。今晚他没有这样的借口了。

"看，我并不是说这是个好主意，我只是说它并非彻底糟糕。"Tony端着食物坐下时，Clint正说到一半。Jarvis就坐在几个座位之外，但Tony坐下时甚至拒绝承认他的存在。

Steve的表情看上去就像个担忧的父亲，好吧，这表情对他来说一点都不罕见，"那在哪种情况下不是个坏主意？指挥官会杀了你的。"

"他得抓到我才行。对吧，Stark？"他推推Tony，"你会帮我的，对吧？"

"帮你什么？自杀？我已经在Patchy该死的名单上了，我不需要再惹毛他。"Tony气呼呼的，把几颗豆子丢进嘴里。"但我支持这个。你计划怎么干？"

Jarvis看着Tony和所有人互动，心里默默的翻腾着，同时竭尽全力保持安静。他也许不记得太多关于怪兽的攻击的事，但他的记忆正是从一次攻击开始的。火与血，被遗弃的街道和无人关闭、持续鸣响的汽车报警器。而这里的所有人，那些被特别选中对抗怪兽的威胁的人们，大笑着，苦思冥想地想对那个负责运行整个抵抗力量的人来一场恶作剧。一周又一周，一次又一次的攻击，人们在死去，那些像他曾经是的那样的人们在受伤。而他们把可以用在训练、变强、寻找终结这场血腥的战争的方式上的时间，花在恶作剧上。

Jarvis忽然发现自己没了胃口。

Tony看着那个金发的英国人安静的和桌上的其他人告别，咕哝着感觉不舒服之类的，然后起身离开。起初Tony几乎没有放弃他那太傲慢而无法真心为什么事情发笑的做法，但这整件事的确以某种不对劲的方式刺伤了他。他找不到原因，但却在这一餐接下来的时间里为所有事感到愤怒。当他踩着重重的步子回到房间时，他经过了Jarvis敞开的房门（敞开的？这孩子之前从没让他的门敞着过），看到他愤怒的坐在他的桌子边。那愤怒是如此明显，那个金发的人通常都像一堵墙一样，所有情感都像是在惯常的灰色表面上闪过的一抹亮光。作为回击，Tony猛地甩上了他的门，对他而言这无疑是个幼稚的举动，并且决定他的愤怒不需要理由。话说回来这跟他毫无关系，这都是那个新手的错。幽灵同步？Bruce是那么叫这个的吗？肯定是，他该记得住这么个愚蠢的名字的。

译者注：

1- _"Usually the hardest task in accomplishing something difficult is starting it."_ _- - Shahzad Karachiwala_

2- headspace, 顶端空间  
当"Drift系统"完成同步后，驾驶员与机甲融为一体。这时他们之间的同步状态就是"顶端空间"。这是一种非常抽象的概念，不好表述。类似于潜意识功能，两位驾驶员无需通过口头交流和商量，在不知不觉中就能达成一致，比如走路的时候先迈哪条腿、什么时候摆架势，什么时候挥拳，两人的行动一模一样。这时同步的一种表现，两位驾驶员做到真正"二合一" —来自梦见乌鸦的日记。译者在这里把Drift翻译成了通感

3- Helldiver Orion，Helldiver-俯冲轰炸机；Orion-猎户座

4- Nomad Eden，Nomad-流浪者，牧羊人；Eden-伊甸园

5- as anal retentive as Jarvis seemed to be，我猜作者是意指肛门滞留人格，也就是幼儿在肛门期（1至3岁）时因为父母过于重视对其排便的训练，结果养成了过于重视细节的性格。


	3. Chapter 3 无知与无情

第三章：无知与无情 (Headless and Heartless) [4]

_We shall heal our wounds, "collect our dead and continue fighting."_

_—毛泽东__[1]_

_"你第一次来这儿的时候，曾经问过我我的瘀伤的事。那时候我的回答其实半真半假。"_

_Jarvis停下对书柜的探索，回头打量着身材坚实的生物学家。怪兽研究区是他日常路线中固定的一站，但这次有些什么不一样了。他当然记得那段对话，记得__Thor给出了含混不清的解释并拒绝了他的追问。不过，看来他现在不必再继续追问了。房间对面的金发男人稍稍换了个姿势，把重心倒到另一只脚上，像是在犹豫着自己到底想不想分享这个故事。_

_最后他下定了决心。但__Jarvis无法完全确定他是不是希望听下去。_

当技术人员在他身边忙忙碌碌，将一块又一块装甲固定到他身上时，他回想起Thor具体的表达。脊髓夹是最后一块，然后面甲在他头上合拢。内部空间随即被继电凝胶充满，而Thor的声音则在他脑海中回荡着。

"…_几乎所有人都知道这事，因为他们当时都在场。几个月前我想办法回收了一只几乎完整的次级脑，我所知的最完整的一个。我自然欣喜若狂，__Bruce__也一样。他早就想过和怪兽进行通感这样疯狂的点子，但我从没想到他会去尝试。他最后不再提起那个主意了，我以为他最终意识到那太疯狂了—事实证明他只是在等待合适的样本。"_

彼时他尚未理解这和Thor胳膊上的瘀伤有什么联系。当他走进驾驶舱，在属于他的右侧位置就位，等待着Tony进入左侧时，Jarvis仍能感到那次谈话的重量压在他的肩上。

"_那时我离开实验室去喝咖啡，他已经偷偷在这设备上花了好几周时间。我想他知道如果我发现他在做什么，我会阻止他。无论如何，他尝试了。那当然行不通，到现在我也不明白是什么让他觉得那可行…我发现他昏倒在地上，双手紧握。从物理层面上说，他基本没事。我们在他的前额皮质上发现一些良性病变，但我们猜测它们会随着时间康复。我们都希望那不会对他造成永久性影响，并且立刻就开始了治疗。但他的部分人格却改变了。"_

"准备就绪，Jay？"

当技术人员将他与巨大的臂状结构连接起来，并用螺栓将他固定在猎人主体上之后，Tony凑到驾驶舱中他的这一侧来。Jarvis说不上来Tony从什么时候开始停止叫他'孩子'而改叫'Jay'，但那也没什么要紧的。他确定Tony知道他有心事。况且他从未在隐藏自己的情绪这一项上拿到过高分。

"_那被称为间歇性狂暴症__[2]__，一大堆复杂的词什么的，意思是他会变得非常愤怒。极端愤怒。即使是最微不足道的事也会惹爆他。我第一次看到这事的迹象实在事故发生的几天之后。他那时候已经冷静下来了，而我们少了一台电脑和两块键盘。他对自己还有些控制，因为他并没尾随着我。那时候我们才刚刚一起工作了几个月。"_

"当然，先生。"Jarvis空洞地答道，手上继续为他们的战斗做准备，思想却越飘越远。

"Jay，集中精神。"他的搭档驾驶员透过头盔中的话筒说道，"这次是来真的。我们承担不起任何失误。"

毫不意外地，Tony即使不靠神经连结也能够看穿他。

"当然，先生，抱歉…"

"_我以为他弄坏了什么东西，一个烧杯或者立架什么的。但他只是弄丢了它们。掀翻一张桌子，扔飞几本书，那时候这些都很正常。直到他抓着粉碎的玻璃烧杯，而我就在那时候走了进来。我猜那时候他还处于肾上腺素带来的兴奋中，因为他…做出了反应。他造不成太多伤害，你见过他和我的体型差距。"__Thor__发出一声短促的笑声，听起来很沉重，夹杂着无法言喻的痛苦，"我告诉大家我的黑眼圈是摔在一块怪兽肾结石上弄的。"_

"好了，怪兽破坏者，30秒后进行神经连结。"Rhodey的声音在两人的头盔中响起。

随后AI接管了控制权，CARTER柔和的女声完美地倒数着时间，直到他们再次进入了彼此的头脑。

"你不用告诉我是什么在困扰你，几秒后我就知道了。但无论那是什么，你必须把它抛开。"Tony的声音混杂着严肃和鼓励，他可不想在经历了这么多麻烦之后输在一个走神儿的搭档驾驶员上。

"_从那时起，我们学会了应对这种情况。避免瘀伤，减少爆发，降低财产损失。几星期前我终于弄来了一个拳击袋…这并不意味着我们能够简单地避免意外的发生。但我们在掌控着，以我们的方式。"_

Jarvis平静地深深吸气，他的呼吸声在头盔中回响着。他强迫他的精神集中起来，闭上眼睛，让自己向后依靠着装备的支撑，AI的声音数到10，然后是5，最后是0。奔涌的记忆随之而来；记忆的碎片在他眼前高速飞舞，戏弄着他，引诱他抓住其中任何一个、弄清背后故事，而后沉默涌了进来。通感的沉默。

不，并非全然的沉默。来自记忆的叮咬此时缓和下来，影像、声音和气味从一个意识中平滑的传递到另一个意识中。那是一种新的、混乱的情况，无关的画面无缘无故的来回传递。他们的声响刚好能够被听觉捕捉到，但又足够让两位驾驶员集中在当前，让Tony在钢铁猎人被直升机吊起、运抵战场区边缘时能够感觉到Jarvis的紧张。这是某些他能够理解的东西。而正是他的理解激起了一阵惊讶、但充满感激的回应。

此处离海岸线只有区区5公里，他们不能让怪兽继续向前推进了。在距离怪兽标记600米的地方，与他们的固定钩相连的绳索啪的一声放开，钢铁猎人坠入了下方翻涌的黑色海洋之中。初步扫描结果将Vantosa，那只六条腿的—"一团大蜥蜴"，来自Tony恰如其分的描述—显示为一团划破波浪而来的、难以描述的混乱形体；一个附有众多突起的巨大形体从泛着泡沫的海水中冒出来，每个突触都像人类的一只手臂那么大。随着猎人的靠近，怪兽蜷曲起来，防卫着它的躯体。

"哦哦哦，真吓人，这是只水刺猬。"Tony嘲弄着，"让我们赶在这个敏捷的小畜生搞明白是什么击中了他之前炸掉它。"

"反重力炮，先生？"尽管他们正合力举起左臂，Jarvis依然回答道。他并不需要回答，说实话他也不需要提问。猎人顺从地回应着，举起它巨大的反重力发生器，目标锁定在那生物上。全息图标和屏幕出现在他们各自的手腕内侧，能量随着倒数过程在加农炮中迸出明亮的光芒，发射准备完成了。

此前处于被动的怪兽从水中跃起，一团巨大的、布满尖刺且破坏力十足的怪兽向他们飞来。反重力光束随着猎人慌乱的闪避倾泻而出，但支援团队的其中一架直升机却没这么幸运。火光一闪，原本满怀希望的飞机就变成了一团旋转的、尖锐的残骸，拖着火焰和弹片坠向幽深的水中。

"婊子养的！"Tony咒骂着，一则损伤报告出现在两人面前，3D图像上以红色表示出右臂上深深的划痕。一阵灼热的疼痛和其他一些感觉在两位驾驶员间传递。Jarvis的胃一阵抽搐，他还来不及抓住它，那感觉就被来自连结另一端的意识压制了下去，'只是附带损伤'。而后震惊的感觉压过了一切，但新任驾驶员还没顾得上对任何事作出反应，本地指挥中心的声音就在他耳边响了起来。

"小心，破坏者，它从你们六点钟方向来了！"Rhodey的声音从耳机里传来，猎人飞快的转过身去，正好迎上敌人举起的若干条足肢。

Vantosa此时看起来不再是模糊的一团了，它展开自己的躯体直立起来，四只手臂以惊人的协调度从躯体中央伸展出来。它凭借着伸出的手臂半跳半落的砸在他们身上，就像是给了他们一个扭曲的熊抱。

"喔，喔！"坚固地扒在他们上半身的怪兽无疑带来了额外的重量，两人挣扎着保持平衡，Tony发出警告的叫喊声。两人立刻意识到在这样近的距离下，他们的大部分武器都没有用武之地。

无论如何，Jarvis终究抓住了怪兽的一只前臂，他竭力反抗着不让它击穿毁灭者的头部，根本无暇回应Tony。

"别松手，Jay，坚持住！"Tony指挥着，举起拳头接管了右侧的完全控制权，破坏者开始对怪物的头部发起猛烈进攻，"滚开，你这蠢货—"

怪物在痛击下嘶吼着，然而接下来发生的事迫使Tony暂时停了下来。击打之间有短暂的停顿，而怪兽就趁此机会将头扭向右侧，用七只充满仇恨的眼睛盯着他们。它的嘴进一步向四周舒展，而后张开露出一圈又一圈鲨鱼般恐怖的利齿。当那些利齿咬进破坏者的头部和肩膀时，金属在重压下吱吱作响，警报声响彻整个驾驶舱，好像眼前的威胁还需要它们提醒似的。

短暂的恐慌席卷了Jarvis，炽热而迅速，而后尖啸的警报声和本地指挥中心的命令声将他拉回到现实之中。他果决地松开怪兽的手臂，抽出反重力炮两侧配备的利刃，瞄准怪兽的头部发出密集有力的攻击。

它嚎叫着，声音尖利而可怖，伤口中喷涌出闪着微光的蓝色血液。它再次闭上嘴巴，从攻击中的猎人身上剥离下来。破坏者因突然减轻的重量而摇晃着，但Jarvis顶住了摇摆的驾驶舱带来的影响，成功地举起反重力炮并开始瞄准。

他的心快要跳出嗓子眼了，却仍不得不等待自动瞄准系统和充电发电机完成准备工作，Tony不断加重的紧张和期待此时不过是他思绪中的一抹残影。他深深吸了几口气让自己冷静下来，如果他最终扣动扳机却因为双手发抖而打偏，一切就白费了。几秒钟后，当交叉准星与从冒出海面、再次向他们重来的Vantosa重合时，Jarvis毫不犹豫的开火了。怪兽在冲到一半时撞上了一束纯粹的能量脉冲，那束白光撕裂了它碰到的所有血肉，直到它最终燃尽。但这已经足够了，当脉冲消散时，Vantosa的头已经没了一半，它的尸体涌出有毒的血液，坠入深海之中。

"确认击杀，你们干的漂亮。"Jarvis听着Coulson冷静的声音，松开一只颤抖的手，允许自己向后倒在支撑架上，把让猎人保持直立的活儿丢给了Tony。

"你们俩都干得不错。现在返回，Odinson博士和他的回收小组会把它从那儿弄走的。"即使隔着耳机，指挥官的语气中仍透出一丝骄傲。

"够紧张的，对吧？首次击杀多半都是这样。"Fury的声音被他的搭档驾驶员压了过去。Jarvis抬起头，看到对方挑起半边嘴角笑着，对完美行动的赞许清晰的从两人的连结间传递过来。

这种时候，点头就够了；Jarvis急促的呼吸和高水平的肾上腺素让他根本无力给出更多的回应。

—

他们走出格纳库时受到了热情而欢腾的迎接；Jarvis感到数不清的手拍在他的背上和肩上、熟悉的或陌生的声音都在向他表示祝贺。Tony显然沉浸在这种氛围里，就像是借此给自己充充电似的，让战斗带来的所有疲倦和压力在人群的赞美声中淡去，尽管那些赞美显然多半是冲着他年轻的搭档去的。而Jarvis则被嘈杂声折腾的精疲力竭，满脑子只想脱掉装备，扎到最近的热水浴里去。

流程刚走了一半的时候Jarvis想起了他曾在通感中捕捉到的东西，那些被冲上来的Vantosa撞开的情绪。直到他们两人回到各自的房间门口，他才成功的压下了自己的怒气。

"'附带损伤'？你就是怎么看待那些后勤人员的？"当他停下来，一手按在他的金属房门上时，这些话就像是自己冒了出来。

Tony脸上的神色显然表明这出乎他的预料，但这不代表年长的驾驶员就毫无防备。

"看着，Edwin，"Tony像是说出某种侮辱似的叫出他的名字，"就算你在我脑子里呆了几分钟，你还没资格告诉我我是怎么想的。"

"我不需要，我听得非常清楚。那架直升机里有五个人，可现在他们的尸体正漂在大海中央，我们都目睹了那事发生。而你甚至没为他们分过一分钟的心思。"金发的男人很确定他曾经感觉到的东西是什么。

"如果我分了哪怕不到一秒钟的心思，那东西就会把我们撕成碎片。有些时候，身处我们的位置意味着你得做出艰难的选择。对，他们死了，这令人难过，但我们没工夫停下来为每个死去的人哭的稀里哗啦。"这些涌出的词句里带着强烈的固执，以至于Jarvis能够切实的体会到另一个人的愤怒。

"停下来'哭的稀里哗啦'不等于为他们分点心思，但你连这点儿事都没做，不是吗？他们的价值可能跟他们死在里面的那架直升机差不多吧。我知道你是个自大的混蛋，可我不知道你还如此冷酷。"

Tony挤出一声刺人的笑声，"没错，那就是我，冷酷的Tony Stark。你已经看穿了我的外在。我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，只不过试着在四处抗击巨大外星人的时候表现的不那么操蛋，因为我除了自己根本谁都不关心。"

他怀疑地看着Jarvis猛地拽开房门，跨过门槛，满心期待着他会夹起尾巴逃走。_Tony Stark__从来不在斗嘴上吃败仗。_

"不，事实比这简单得多。你只是残酷无情。"这句回击之后紧跟着沉重的金属门拍上的声音，它在走廊里回荡着，最后留下一片死寂。

_显然他这次输了。_

他起床去洗手间时在门上发现的便利贴更巩固了这一点。

'那些手镯进展如何？'[3]

纸条的作者甚至不需要签上自己的名字。

—

在他残存的记忆里，Jarvis也已经读过足够的心里文献，他深知愤怒实际上不过是其他事物的征兆。一种自己无用、无助、恐惧、受伤的感觉；没有人会平白感到愤怒。但这并没让他感觉到任何安慰。

他醒来时浑身冷汗，数字时钟上的绿色数字嘲弄地显示着凌晨时分。他没有立刻起身，那种事只在古老的电影和小说里才会发生。相反地，他在原地躺了一会儿，直到反胃的感觉散播开来、强迫他坐起身来。他的梦已经在他睁开眼睛的瞬间消散，残存的只有挥之不去的恐惧和对梦境的模糊印象。鲜血、瓦砾、倒塌的建筑在汽车上留下厚厚的尘土，被迫遭到遗弃的街道上空寂无人。

他冲Tony发火是因为他吓坏了。五个人死了，五个鲜活、真实的男人，各自拥有家庭、朋友和工作，就像他在挣扎着逃离旧金山时曾在街上见过的难以计数的躯体一样。而Tony可以轻易地摆脱这些，轻易到让他嫉妒；几年前那些尘土和倾颓的城市曾带给他的恶心和刺骨的颤抖，它们似乎都不曾影响到Tony。

这一次，愤怒象征着恐惧和嫉妒。

但这无法带来丝毫的安慰。

—

译者注：

1- 我实在是想不出这句的中文是啥…求指教。

2- _Intermittent Explosive Disorder_

_3- _So how are those bracelets coming along? 这句我完全没看懂，不晓得是不是作者妹子们留下的伏笔。

4- Headless and Heartless，没头脑和缺心眼


	4. Chapter 4 弥合嫌隙

**第四章：弥合嫌隙 ****(Bridging the Gap)**

练习和平与和解是人类最为重要并富于灵性的行为。

— 一行禅师[1]

"所以你不喜欢他…因为他很无趣？"

他已经花了半小时试图跟Loki解释这些；想让这个工程师明白他究竟为什么不喜欢他的搭档驾驶员，并且让理由听起来像他知道的那样充实合理。但显然，这事说起来容易做起来难。

"没错，他那不叫有礼貌，那叫无趣！'是，先生''不，先生''当然不，先生'。我受够了！他知道我的名字，我敢肯定；可已经过了两个礼拜他还在坚持他那狗屁的'先生'。"Tony坐在娱乐室里的一把空沙发上，屋里没什么人，而他只想一股脑把话说出来。他并不为自己的看法感到害羞，但他也不像他自己对别人宣称的那样混蛋。

"我看不出你喜不喜欢他有什么重要的，只要你们通感的时候协调就行。你俩已经证明了这一点。"Loki只是耸耸肩，他已经干了很久关于驾驶员和本地指挥中心的活儿，清楚对于一个游侠小队来说什么重要，什么不重要。

"这才是最烦人的部分，我恨他可我们通感时依然很协调。"Tony撅着嘴，双臂抱在胸前，怀疑的瞥了笑起来的绿眼睛男人一眼。

"你想知道我怎么看吗？"严格来说这不是个问句，Loki反正都会说的。"我觉得你恨他就像我恨楼下怪兽实验室里那个烦人的研究员。我觉得你根本不恨他，事实上我觉得你喜欢他。可现在你已经抱怨了太多次你恨他，再去承认别的就有点尴尬了。你只是太固执了。"

驾驶员翻了个大白眼，毫不顾忌这让他看起来有多幼稚。Loki是最不可能这样戳穿他的人，想想看，他们已经就着一杯热咖啡互相抱怨过多少次了。"我什么时候不固执？"他讽刺道，"可说真的，他跟坨屎一样烦人，这背后的理由我也说不清楚。就是…他。一切关于他的事都招我讨厌。"

"好吧，试着再解释一遍，说简单点。他并不无趣，至少目前我认为你跟他的问题不在这里。"Loki提议道，跟着交叠双腿在沙发上找了个更舒服的姿势。

"首先，他很无趣；太恪守礼节了。他安静的过头，就那么无声地四处游荡，好像这地方属于他似的。他在下层和Thor跟Bruce呆的太久，我根本见不着他。他…他看起来莽撞固执不计后果，好像他唯一关心的事就是抗击怪兽！"Tony边说边让自己陷进沙发里，只是提起这些讨厌的举止就让他火大。

Loki完全无动于衷。

"你厌烦他是因为他不跟你说话，并且急于做好他的工作？你更愿意他变成话唠，对这场战争漠不关心？"工程师明白那样的反转只会一样糟糕，甚至更糟。

"不，当然不…我猜他这样急于对付怪兽是件好事，至少对环太平洋联合防卫军来说是好事。"Tony显然不情愿承认这一点，"而且如果他一直跟在我屁股后面唧唧歪歪的话，我早在第一周就宰了他了。"

"所以简单来说你讨厌他的理由正是你喜欢他的理由？这是我能得出的唯一符合逻辑的结论了。你可能刚创造了一项新的个人纪录，Stark。我确定你对解决方案的热情超不过你已经说服你自己讨厌Edwin Jarvis的程度：跟他谈谈。去实际尝试着了解他。"

"天杀的我怎么可能想这么干？你是不是错过了我说我恨他的部分？而且我确信某天之后他也恨我。"即使是Tony也明白自己到底有多混蛋。

"因为如果你试着了解他，你多半不会这样恨他，你会了解是什么让他成为今天这样。顺便问一句，你是不是已经了解了？你们已经分享过几次顶端空间了；你一定已经多少得到了点答案。"新来的驾驶员显然引起了Loki的好奇心，而Tony就是他通向答案的钥匙。

实际上，他已经有答案了。即使是Tony，在意识到这一点的时候也被吓了一跳。那是在测试通感时模糊的影像；并非像追兔子的时候那样一目了然，碎片在逐渐增加，但仍不够Tony拼出整张图案。

_血，他嘴里尝到的味道，他手上滴落的液体，当他睁开眼睛时在他身下蔓延的东西。它的气味麻木了他的感官，他只能闻到烟与火的气息，闻到汽油燃烧的味道，闻到某些不属于地球的东西那辛辣而难以抵抗的味道，某些曾经拥有生命的东西正在燃烧的味道。_

_痛苦地蹒跚起身，挣扎着与疼痛和麻木争夺每一寸躯体。_

_困惑_

_他脚边的地面上覆盖着蓝色的浓稠液体，但当他走到翻倒的车辆旁边，那也变得无关紧要了。_

_绕过残骸，他看到了它。它仍活着，但很快它自己也将被它曾带来的死亡吞噬，一切都消褪了。不再有疼痛或困惑，失败或哀伤。仅存的唯有炽热而盲目的狂怒，像岩浆一样漫过他的记忆，填平了每一道缝隙。那感觉…不错。_

"我想我的确该和他谈谈。"Tony最终说道，无视了Loki的疑问。他也许是个管不住嘴巴的混蛋，但他不至于把这种记忆也拿去和人分享。即使那人是Loki。一个绝对守得住秘密的人。

他们继续聊了几分钟，但驾驶员急着去找Jarvis把事情理清。他也许不喜欢这家伙，但至少他没有辱骂过他。没当着他的面骂过。几乎没。

—

如果他的行动路线和平日一样—这几乎是一定的，除非他是那种喜欢在屋顶上沉思的人—那么他的搭档驾驶员应该正在去吃晚餐的路上。之所以强调如果，是因为Tony哪儿都找不到他。娱乐区、格纳库、食堂—似乎他的搭档驾驶员突然之间消失在了墙里，无迹可寻。鉴于这种事是不可能发生的，这意味着Jarvis打破了他严格遵守的路线，意味着有些事不对劲了。从他们初次见面算起，Tony第二次对与Jarvis见面感到畏惧。

直到Tony忍不住开始翻白眼的时候他终于在屋顶上找到了金发男人的踪迹。这时太阳已经落下，地平线在屋顶外浓墨般的夜色后隐约可见。一阵寒意袭来，让Tony很庆幸自己上来之前套上了日常穿的短夹克。听到关门的声音，Jarvis转过头来。Tony小心地维持着坦率随意的表情；他试着显得友好，就像他显得愤怒时一样。被打扰的高个男人看上去有些受了冒犯，对此Tony除了翻白眼之外毫无办法，但他没有放弃。

"Jay，我们得稍微谈谈。"

"昨晚的尝试对你来说还算不上毁灭性的失败吗？"他的语气惊人的尖锐，他的口音通常都让他的话听起来柔和的过头，让最平常的表达也显得过分礼貌。

"嘿，来吧，我正打算挑战极限呢。"他在咽下大部分烦恼之前及时缓了过来，"好吧，你看，你能不能暂时，就五分钟，先不反讥？我真的想谈谈。"

Tony"看到"了他的叹息，运动衫下的肩膀耸起而后落下（真的，一件运动衫—这是Tony见他穿过的最随意的衣服了），然后他让出了栏杆边自己身旁的位置。Tony走过去时觉得自己就是在走上证人席位似的，他没有站在那里，而是坐下来让自己的双腿在屋顶外晃荡。一阵尴尬的沉默落在两人之间，仅存的只有风声、附近的海浪声和空气中海的咸味。

"你想谈谈，那就说吧。"这点激励对Tony来说就足够了，这样的Jarvis比平时直率的多—这家伙在拐弯抹角比赛上肯定能拿个奖牌。

Tony咬了一会儿腮帮子，琢磨着该说些什么。也许他四处找Jarvis的时候就该想好这些，但他更擅于临场发挥。他长出了口气，决定就把自己的想法直说出来。"好吧，别把这话算在我头上，但我很抱歉我对你那么恶劣。关于直升机的事，我只想试着采取我知道的最好的方法：你得继续下去—"

"你觉得我不知道这些吗？三天了一个字都没有，如果我够诚实的话，两周来都是这样。从我们见面的时候起你对我就没友善过，可现在你突然想道歉了？你真的以为我蠢到这份上？我跟你一样清楚，你在这儿的唯一原因就是我那悲惨的故事不知怎么被你知道了，现在可怜我。"

Tony举起一只手让对方停下来，瞪着他："让我们说清楚一点，伙计，我不可怜你。对，那很糟，但全人类和洛杉矶的每个人都经历了跟你一样的遭遇。我也许没见过这样的实例，可在我还跟我父亲一同驾驶的时候我就比你击败了更多怪兽。私下里我和它们的关系比你更紧密更私人，也更久。我不可能只因为某人有另一种阴暗的过去就可怜他。"

"你竟敢对我说这些。全人类并没经历跟我一样的遭遇。我最初的记忆就是在地狱的中央醒过来。我醒来时没有家人，没有名字，不知道自己是谁或者在哪儿，我得到的唯一答案就是一滩蓝色的血和一只濒死的怪兽。我的生命从憎恨它们开始，从目睹它们造成的毁灭开始。除此之外我一无所有！"金发人的声音里带着淡淡的绝望，像是被这些话中蕴涵的真像震慑着，同时又竭力否认着随之而来的恐惧，"Jarvis Edwin不是我的名字；这只是他们叫烦了'无名氏'的时候丢给我的！他们说甚至这口音都可能不属于我。我一无所有，除了这场战争，除了杀戮和抗争，除了试着把这些记忆深深埋下去，直到我自己都找不到它们。"

Jarvis说这些的时候Tony一直竭力让自己安静地坐在那儿，他真的尽力了。看到这个年轻人表露出如此强烈的情感让他感到非常不舒服，这在某种程度上是从未有过的。这是Jarvis允许自己表现出最多人性的一次，联想到他一直以来冷静的举止，眼前这就像是另一个人似的。但他不能放任他这样说下去。

"嘿，Jay？"他平静而谨慎地插进来，声音听上去温柔得有些奇怪，"会好起来的。"

Jarvis张开嘴，准备彻底证明事情绝不会好转，除非每只怪兽都死去、永远消失，但年长的一方打断了他。

"会好起来的，因为你和我，我们会把那些蓝皮的婊子养的踹回那个裂隙里，然后贴着它们的屁股狠狠关上它。"他没有笑。此时的气氛太沉重了，不允许他露出他的招牌微笑。

透过夜色，Tony只能从他的搭档驾驶员脸上瞥到一抹诚实的惊讶，这是他在对方脸上看到过的少有的几个坦诚的表情之一。他注意到大多数时候，Jarvis的表情都…不是伪装，不真的是，但却是经过谨慎计算，小心翼翼地拼凑出来的。他耳朵扑捉到的沉重叹息声表明Jarvis没这么容易被说服，但他也没指望他会。鼓舞士气和允诺无法让他们赢得这场战争，他们两个都没傻到会相信这个。

Tony抬起一只手拽住Jarvis的袖子，逐渐加力，直到他的搭档驾驶员最终在他身边坐下来。沉默，两人都不知道该说些什么，直到—

"没事了。"Jarvis在他身边轻快地说道，声音几乎淹没在拍岸的海浪声之下，"我想，这样考虑这件事是有逻辑意义的。"

"逻辑可不会妨碍好戏上演，孩子。"Tony反击道，轻轻推了推对方。

他听到一声轻笑。他知道此时一个微笑正浮现在Jarvis脸上，但他却无法描绘出它的样子。夜色太浓了，遮挡了他的视线。他心中最微小、藏得最深的那部分感到了一丝遗憾。

译者注：

1- _The practice of peace and reconciliation is one of the most vital and artistic of human actions. -Nhat Hanh_


End file.
